Research
With the outbreak of the War, the Factions as a whole have begun collaborating on some projects. The equipment and technology developed as a result will be put into the hands of front line units first and foremost rather than allowing each Faction themselves decide how it is deployed. Research Needed ○ Research Completed ◙ Green = Research Completed/Current Level Orange = Research Available/Research Needed Red = Research Locked/Requirements not met Sonia/Player R&D Research projects Sonia is at least partially to blame for. 'A Reynard Company Development™' Mass driver rifle and derivatives ◙ Valkyrie class heavy assault gunship ◙ Bombard Class Factions Frigate modification ◙ Point defense LST ◙ Scarab repair ship modification ◙ Repair drone ◙ Low temperature compatible holographics ○ 'Major contributor' Jerik-Dremine basic cloaking device ◙ Jerik-Dremine advanced cloaking device ◙ Armored modular station component ◙ Gunship Heavy Cruiser ◙ Pico class planetary assault and strongpoint modification ○ StolenBorrowed Shallan Medium Design Upgrade project (New name? Eclipse Mk2?) 'Minor contributor' Abyssal class Ber'helum mobile artificial gravity well generator ◙ Deci class update and modifications ◙ Z10 Avenger drone ◙ House Helios heavy cruiser ○ Alliance R&D 'Weapons' Particle Beam Cannon/Point Defense -Tracking -Range -Damage -Miniaturization Phased Beam Weapons -Range -Damage -Shield Penetration -Medium Turret Fusion Beam Cannon -Efficiency -Range -Damage -Heavy Element Fuel Fusion Pulse Cannon -Damage -Range Tracking Plasma Ball/Plasma Torpedo -Reverse Engineering Heavy Fusion Cannon -Creation Kavarian Siege Cannon -Mass Production Heavy Plasma Cannon -Mass Production -Range -Damage -Super Heavy Weapon Mounts -Super Heavy Turret Armor Medium Plasma Cannon -Range -Efficiency -Medium Turret Light Plasma Cannon -Range -Efficiency Plasma Pistol -Development 'Missiles and Torpedoes' Missiles (Starship) - SP Torpedo -Mass Production -Development -Torp -Missile 'Ballistic' -Repulsor/Mass driver weapons *Defenses* -Shields -Armor - *Engines* --Fusion Drive (Power/Effeciency) --Afterburners (Antiproton Injectors) --Emergency Thrusters-- *Systems & General Tech* --Intertial compensators --Repulsors --ECM & Jamming --ECCM & Sensors --EMERG Teleporters (Level 2-3 for Reciever platforms?) --Stasis --Rapid Construction Systems *Super Heavy Cruiser Development* --Carrier/Mobile Repair Dock --Foundry Ship --Mobile Gun Platform *Starships* --Modular Structure Upgrades (+ parts compatibility between Factions) --External Modules (Armored modules, PD, Fuel, Injector, ECM/ECCM) *Starfighter & Vehicles* --Inteceptor, bomber, ground, multirole --Heavy Walker --Tanks --IFV *Infantry* --Power Armor (JJ-Replsor upgrades)--Power Cell Armor --Body Armor --Small Arms *Planetary Defense & Assault* -Planetary shields -Orbital platforms (Lvl 3 for shield platforms?) -Modular Forward BaseMFB -SP Drop Pods House R&D Most reasearch carried out for the House will affect the Allied Factions in some way. The exception are black projects. -Assault Corvette Program Power Cell Armour -PCA:Mass Production - -Soldier scale Active Defense system - - -FTL Interdiction - - -Cloaking Shield -House Posat Armor systems House Black Projects -Rovinar Advanced Cloaking Shield (LOCKED) (Requires level 1 Cloaking shield minimum) -Shield Piercing Torpedo (LOCKED) Svidur Tech Pack -"Drive focusing systems to amplify energy input (???)" -Man Portable Plasma Channel Discharge Weapon (Staff) -Large Unknown Reactor -Cooling Laser -Energy Conversion System -Remote Energy Assimilator Complex code above this point. Visual editor disabled. General Faction Tech This is how I've been tracking some items on my own spreadsheets, giving bonuses to advancement to some techs players have supported, while others have been delayed. It's not always the best for tracking certain things. Neeran Artifacts and Captured Tech Red = Alliance (Maximum research speed) Green = Rovinar Blue = Helios Gold = Private R&D / Cut off from Alliance data Gray = Inactive and buried somewhere Tech advancement Table Green = Research Completed/Current Level Orange = Research Available/Research Needed Red = Research Locked/Requirements not met (table here temporarily removed) --ThatSlowTypingGuy (talk) 16:53, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Table copied from RSS page. Test table 2 Damage table (I don't recall why this is here.) NOTE: ''The below were part of an attempt to find an easier ways to track tech levels. It hasn't really worked out. '' Alt 9 ○ Alt 10 ◙ Alt 16,17◄► ○ ◙ Category:House Jerik-Dremine Category:Faction Alliance Category:Technology